


The Thespian's Curse

by the_glare_you_see



Series: The Six Librarians and... [8]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: A fuckton of musical refrences bc I c a n, Gen, I dont know australian slang so dont expect any alksfjkads, Musicals, Property Damage, Swearing, dont ask why i dont make the rules, look at me actually committing to librarian loreee, micah is a worry wart, they use discord, well i do but—
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: “Are you sure it’s a good idea to do this without a Guardian?” Kit asked, glancing around.“No,” Cathy replied, “Which is why we should’vetold someonebefore we jumped through the Door.”Everyone turned to look at Anne, who threw her hands in the air with a sigh. “We cancall.”orThe Librarians go on their third mission,withouta Guardian. Property damage ensues.
Series: The Six Librarians and... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708546
Comments: 30
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVEEEEEEEE
> 
> That moment where you plan to get the fic out earlier but then hit a writers block so bad that you have to scrap the entire draft and just dive headfirst into a new one bc fuck outlining, amirite??
> 
> (am i bitter about that? Im a bit bitter but its fineee)
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day
> 
> stay safe yall
> 
> \- Zen

“Maybe we should go to Spain?” Anna muttered, tracing over the map. Catalina’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

“I don’t think I’m ready for that,” she replied. Anna nodded sympathetically, gently patting her on the shoulder.

“Baird said that we need an outing that _isn’t_ life-or-world-threatening for once,” Anna muttered, looking over the map again, “Why are you so set on going abroad?”

Catalina blinked. “What do you mean?”

Anna leaned against the desk, crossing her arms. “We’ve been here for almost half a year and the only places we’ve been to _locally_ are the grocery store and Home Depot.”

“Home Depot is great, don’t deny it,” Catalina replied, crossing her arms.

“I’m just _saying,”_ Anna said, rolling the map up and bopping Catalina on the head with it, “that we should explore a bit. There’s a movie playing at the theater, we could take the others and go see.”

Catalina pursed her lips. “What kind of movie?”

“I think it’s a movie musical but I have to check—”

“Absolutely not,” she replied, already shaking her head.

“Oh come _on!”_ Anna threw her hands up in exasperation, the map still gripped tightly in her hand, “You don’t like musicals?”

“Not particularly...” She trailed off, focusing on something over Anna’s shoulder, “Have you ever seen it do that?” Catalina asked, pointing over Anna’s shoulder. The German turned around, mouth dropping open in shock as the Clippings Book rose in the air. It spun around once before slamming back down into its stand with a loud crash. The two divorcees exchanged a look.

“I’ll get Kit and Jane,” Anna said, already running towards the doors. Catalina set off in the opposite direction, dialing Cathy’s number and praying that her phone wasn’t on silent.

\----

With everyone, sans Micah who was still out sick, gathered in the Annex, Catalina explained what had happened. Kit warily circled the Clippings Book, examining it from afar.

“So it just,” she made a weird motion with her finger, pointing up towards the ceiling. Catalina and Anna nodded.

“Yea, it just—” Anna copied Kit’s movement, and the fifth queen rolled her eyes.

“Well, we’re not going to get anywhere just _looking_ at it,” Anne said with a scoff, “What does it say?”

Anna squinted down at the page and let out a short laugh. “It’s just a poster for a school musical,” she said, beginning to read it aloud.

“West Side College is proud to present their production of,” Anna dramatically lowered her voice and spread her arms, _“The Phantom of the Opera.”_

Catalina groaned. “We’re not gonna have to watch it, are we?”

“Keep talking like that and we will,” Anna replied.

\----

Kit stumbled through the Door into the bright sunlight, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. A woman rushed by her, muttering something under her breath as she turned the nearby corner.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to do this without a Guardian?” Kit asked, glancing around.

“No,” Cathy replied, “Which is why we should’ve _told someone_ before we jumped through the Door.”

Everyone turned to look at Anne, who threw her hands in the air with a sigh. “We can _call.”_

“Ok,” Anna said, taking in everything around them, “How do we do this?”

Everyone was silent for a moment. Kit tugged on her sweater sleeves, squinting in the bright light, and sighed. It felt weird without Micah there. The Guardian was always a solid, calming presence who knew what she was doing. The six of them? They were just winging it as they went along.

“I assume that we should start with the theater and see why the Clippings Book sent us here,” Cathy said, awkwardly tugging on her hair. 

Catalina nodded along, lips pursed in contemplation. “We could split up and cover more ground,” she suggested, “some of you go check out the theater and the rest of us will go and ask questions.”

“Is this just a ploy to get out of visiting the theater for as long as possible?” Anna asked with a raised brow. 

Catalina smirked. “Maybe,” she replied. “Who wants to ask questions?”

Anne shook her head. “Not me, I’m going to check out the theater.”

Kit seized her chance and shuffled over to Catalina. “I’ll go with you,” she said softly. Catalina smiled and Kit ignored the flash of hurt that crossed Anne’s face. Cathy stepped up next to them.

“I’m going to interrogate as well,” she said.

“We’re not _interrogating_ anyone,” Catalina said in exasperation. Cathy shrugged with a small grin.

“Ok, well that just leaves us three,” Anna said a slightly apprehensive smile on her face. Jane and Anne shot each other a glare. Anna shook her head and Kit felt a small amount of pity for the German. She was going to have to be the peacemaker. 

“Meet back in a few hours?” Cathy asked and everyone nodded. Kit watched as Anna hooked her arm through Jane’s and started off in the opposite direction. 

_“Chiquita,_ are you coming?” Catalina called. Kit tore her eyes away and spun around on her heel, hurrying after them.

\----

Anna took a breath before waving down one of the first students she saw. The student slowed, a grey newsboy cap pulled low over his eyes. He gripped his messenger bag, which was stuffed to the brim with papers, tightly and tilted his head.

“How can I help ya, miss?” he asked. 

Anna smiled. “I was wondering if you could point us in the direction of your theater department.” 

He frowned and scratched his head. “Yea, just take a left at that corner and you can’t miss it.”

Anna nodded. “Thanks.” 

He tipped his hat. “Anytime, miss,” and continued on, loudly whistling a tune. _College students,_ Anna thought as she watched him for a second. She turned around and managed to catch the tail end of Jane’s phone call.

“I’m sorry, Micah, but I can’t tell you anything,” Jane was saying. Her grey eyes narrowed at the response and she inhaled sharply. “Baird gave us strict instructions to let you rest so I _can’t_ keep you updated. Go to sleep or something— binge a show. Oh! I sent you a playlist of this really cool series I found on YouTube. It was about medical marvels or something like that...”

Jane was rambling again and Anna smiled softly. She walked up to the blonde and raised a brow. _Can I talk to her?_ she mouthed. Jane smiled and cut her ramble short, handing over her phone.

“Hey, Micah,” she said.

_“Anna!”_ Micah’s voice was hoarse and crackled over the speakers, _“Jane won’t tell me anything! How are you? What’s the case? Do you need help? I can help—”_

Anna shook her head with a chuckle. “You can help us by resting and not worrying,” she replied, “The more you rest, the sooner you can get better and the sooner you get better, the sooner you can come back and start bossing us around.”

Micah scoffed. _“I see you’re the same,”_ she said drily, before descending into a coughing fit. _“You’re with Anne and Jane, right?”_

Anna saw no harm in confirming that information. “Yeah,” she replied, with a small grimace.

_“Make sure they don’t kill each other,”_ the Guardian said, _“I want you all alive when I get back.”_

Anna nodded. “Yeah, of course,” she replied, “I’ll do my best.”

_“Good. You stay safe too, ok? Drink lots of water.”_

_“You_ should be the one drinking water,” Anna said with a grin. “See you later.”

_“...bye.”_

Anna ended the call and handed Jane her phone. She spotted Anne attempting to balance on one of the planters and she sighed.

“Boleyn!” she called, “Come on, we need to go!”

\----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i got nothing rn... brain says 'no' xD
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day
> 
> stay safe yall
> 
> \- Zen

Catalina squinted in the sun, stopping for a moment to shut her eyes and wish desperately for a hat or  _ something _ to shield her face with. She opened her eyes and spotted Kit and Cathy, who were already asking a student some questions.

“No one really  _ likes _ the theater department,” the student was saying as Catalina joined them. Kit flashed her a small smile. “But I will admit that some strange things have been going on.”

Catalina tilted her head, shifting slightly as Kit leaned against her. “Like what?”

The student pursed her lips in thought. She wore a gold dress that hung limply around her frame and was strangely missing a shoe. “Equipment falling, the fake swords being switched out, the fog machine being full of carbon monoxide...” she shrugged. “Stuff like that.”

Catalina blinked. “I’m assuming it’s not a regular occurrence.”

“Definitely not,” she replied, shaking her head. “It’s… well I don’t want to say it because some theater kids can be a bit you know…”

“A bit what?” Cathy asked.

The student leaned forward. “A bit superstitious, to put it nicely.”

“Well, none of us are theater kids so I think you’ll be just fine,” Kit replied softly.

The student’s eyes darted around quickly before she nodded. “It sounds silly,” she finally said, voice low, “but it’s like they’re cursed.” 

\----

“So a cursed Performing Arts School,” Cathy mused, as they walked along the pathway, “What do you think could be causing it?”

Kit furrowed her brows, twisting her sweater sleeves together as she hopped from brick to brick. “I need to double-check something, but there could be a magically charged artifact somewhere and that could be what jump-started it.”

“But we don’t even know what the curse is,” Cathy replied.

“I think it’s just screwing with the theater students,” Catalina said as her phone buzzed. She pulled it out, squinting at the dim screen.

**babysatbaby:** You have any updates that you’d like to share with your dear guardian?

...who the fuck changed my name???

She chuckled slightly. 

**a golden girl:** No.

**babysatbaby:** C’mon Majesty, please? 

**a golden girl:** Bye, Micah.

She bumped into Cathy, who had come to a stop.

“Sorry  _ querida,” _ she said but her goddaughter shushed her. Cathy pointed at something and she peered over, her mouth curling down into a confused frown.

A group of students was walking towards a building. They were dressed in dark brown, leather coveralls with dirty cloth bands wrapped around their torsos, and on their heads were brown leather caps and goggles. They had tool belts cinched around their waists and heavy work boots that thumped against the ground with each step along with the backpacks that were slung across their shoulders. They could hear a faint rhythmic chant coming from the group, but it was too soft for them to make out the words.

“Is that normally what college students wear?” Cathy asked as they all watched the group enter the building. 

Kit shrugged. “I heard that people do strange things when they're in college.”

\----

It didn’t take long for them to reach the theater and, true to the student’s words, the building rose up before them in a beautiful display of stone arches and tall wooden doors. A student with crazily teased blonde hair and a bizarre-looking dress exited the building.

“Call me crazy,” Jane began to say, as the student made her way down the many steps. Her dress had thick black lines flaring out in an almost tentacle-like fashion. 

“You’re crazy,” Anne replied, not missing a beat. Jane glared at her for a second before continuing.

“As I was  _ saying,” _ she said with a huff, “I don’t think that is regular clothing for… anyone.”

Anne waved a dismissive hand. “No, that makes perfect sense, actually.”

“It really doesn’t,” Anna piped up.

“Yeah,  _ why _ is she wearing—”

“She’s a theater kid you  _ idiot,” _ Anne hissed, offense written all over her face. “They’re an entirely different brand of human.”

Jane raised an unamused brow. “Anne, theater nerd that you are, those are ridiculous costumes,” she said, gesturing wildly at the walking squid. “That lady cannot walk around as Ursula for the entire day and not pass out from  _ heatstroke!” _

“Queens!” Anna said, holding the door to the theater open, “Can we get a move on?”

Throwing one last glare over her shoulder, Anne hurried up the steps and into the air-conditioned theater, with Jane close behind. Jane rapidly blinked, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the dim light when she felt someone’s hand— Anna’s. Who else would it be?— slip into hers, gripping it tightly. She saw Anne, whose green eyes were glinting faintly in the dimness, trek forward. Anna and Jane silently followed.

They strode into the main theater, catching the tail end of a song. The actors were clothed in half-done costumes, chests heaving with exhaustion as the director (at least, Jane  _ assumed _ he was the director) climbed onto the stage. Anne continued forward, shoulders pushed back in fake confidence and black and green wrist warmers standing out against her pale skin.

“Sorry, but anyone who’s not part of the cast or crew isn’t allowed in during rehearsals,” a student said, cutting Anne off before she could make it to the stage. Jane and Anna exchanged a look, ready to slip away and sneak back in if necessary when Anne chuckled.

“Oh, they must not have told you,” the second queen replied, voice colored in fake shock.

“What is she doing?” Jane whispered. Anna shrugged, her shoulder brushing against Jane and making her acutely aware that they were still holding hands. 

“We’re the  _ Librarians,” _ Anne said, gesturing at them to come forward. 

“Oh!” the student grinned. “You’re from the county, right? You’re here to watch the rehearsals?”

They all nodded. “Yes, that’s why we’re here,” Jane said with a chuckle, ignoring Anne’s glare. “We’re very curious to see what you guys have in store.”

The student wearily grinned. “Well, hopefully, we can impress you.”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thickensss
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: [@judging-seahorse](https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> lmao okie baii


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:
> 
> anne and jane: *petty arguments*
> 
> poor anna lmaoo
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> stay safe yall
> 
> \- Zen

The seats were soft and Anne shifted around several times before finally finding a comfortable position. Her forearms itched and she looked down, spotting two mesh-lined green and black wrist-warmers. She furrowed her brows and pulled them off, setting them on the seat next to her. She was pretty sure that she hadn’t been wearing them before. Choosing to file that away to examine at a later date, she leaned back in the chair and fixed her eyes on the stage. The music was loud, dramatic, and Anne leaned forward, already enraptured. The Phantom stepped out on stage, with only the mask to show who his character was. She gripped the armrest tightly and he began to sing.

“They’re talented, I have to admit,” Anna said, cupping her chin in thought. The music faded out and the director climbed back on stage, flipping through the script and giving out notes.

Anne chuckled. “It’s a performing arts school, of course they have to be good,” she replied. 

“Ok, what’s our plan?” Jane asked, leaning across the seats.

“You two snoop around, I’ll talk to the cast,” Anne said, standing up.

“Why do we have to do all the dirty work?” Jane asked, scooting out of the row. 

Anne rolled her eyes. “I thought you’d enjoy sneaking around in the dark, given how many ‘urban exploration’ videos you’ve clogged the group chat with.”

Jane scowled. “At least  _ I _ use the proper channels, unlike  _ someone.” _

“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty,” Anna said, face pinched in regret. “Go talk to the students, Anne. Jane and I will let you know if we find anything.”

Anne nodded and watched as the two darted off. She rubbed her hands together, frowning when her forearms itched again. She glanced down and saw the wrist warmers back in their unwelcome place— as if they had never left.

She rolled her eyes. “Of course,” she muttered, walking to the stage. Hopefully, Cathy had brought her magic sensor gadget. She had a feeling they would need it.

\----

“I don’t know how anyone can see back here,” Anna muttered, tripping over  _ something _ in the back. Cool air brushed across her legs and she stumbled again, her shoes suddenly feeling tall and unwieldy and  _ stiff. _ Jane turned just in time to steady her, grey eyes glowing slightly in the dark. 

“Sorry,” Anna said, managing to steady herself.

“Your phone has a flashlight,” Jane reminded her, as she slowly released Anna’s shoulders. Anna tugged her phone out of her pocket and cursed when she almost blinded herself with the brightness of her screen. She ignored the messages from Micah, who was supposed to be resting, dammit, not worrying her ass off about  _ one _ mission (they were queens, they had ruled a country this was  _ nothing),  _ and clicked her flashlight on. The backstage was illuminated before them and Anna wrinkled her nose at all the precariously stacked props, half-finished costumes, and unrigged lights shoved against the wall. 

“It’s a wonder no one’s broken their neck with all this clutter,” Anna grumbled, grabbing Jane’s hand and trudging forward. As they neared the back, Anna spotted something. “Look,” she said, shining her light over the glinting metal. Jane crouched down, examining the steel cable.

“It snapped,” Jane said, lifting it up.

“No…” Anna said, moving closer and holding her phone to show the clean line, “It was cut.”

They exchanged a panicked glance and stood, hurrying towards the brightly lit stage. Anna glanced up and saw the precariously dangling set piece drop a few feet. A student, completely oblivious to the falling set-piece, was half-heartedly practicing some choreography. The set-piece fell further and before she could register what she was doing, Anna had tackled the student out of the way just as the piece crashed to the floor.

“Are you ok?” she asked, as the stunned student blinked up at her.

“Aside from a sore shoulder, I’m fine,” she replied. Anna nodded and clambered to her feet, balking at the number of eyes that were now focused on them. She helped the student up and saw Anne hurrying over, brows drawn in worry.

“What the hell was that?” Anne hissed, tugging Anna off towards Jane. Anna glanced behind her and saw the cast surrounding the student and the now destroyed set piece in varying shades of annoyance and despair.

“The cable for the pulley system—”

  
  
“Counterweights, Anna, they're called  _ counterweights,” _ Anne said.

“Whatever! The cable was cut and I guess that,” Anna jerked her head at the fallen set piece, “was the thing attached to it.”

Anne blinked. “It was cut?” she asked, as they reached Jane. 

Jane nodded. “Clean through.” 

Anne looked around. “Do you think they’re still here?”

Anna glanced around, carefully scanning the theater when she thought to look up. A shadow moved and her eyes widened.

“There! Right there!” she shouted, pointing at the suspended catwalk. She dashed off, barely keeping herself upright, with Anne and Jane hot on her heels. The cloaked figure ran. Anna climbed to the top of the catwalk, gripping the rail tightly as she followed.

“Cut him off in the back!” she shouted. 

“On it!” Anne said, running off in the other direction. 

She heard Jane climb on behind her and Anna forced herself to move faster. The edge of the figure’s cloak disappeared around the corner just as she reached the end. She came face to face with Anne, who stumbled back in surprise. Anna snagged her wrist and pulled her up.

“Where’d he go?” Jane asked, peering over the rails. Anne huffed, clomping down the stairs and checking around.

“I have no clue,” she said, moodily kicking the bottom step. Her hands were planted on her hips as she spun around, green eyes glinting in the dim light. “However,” she climbed back up to the catwalk, “I think that he’s part of the problem.”

\----

Cathy pulled the scanner out of her pocket and blinked harshly. For a moment it seemed to take the shape of a microphone and she brought it closer, turning it over in her hands.

“It’s not broken, is it?” Catalina asked. Cathy looked up and shook her head.

“No, it’s perfectly fine,” she replied and switched it on. “I think my eyes were just playing tricks on me.”

She held the scanner up, spinning around in a slow circle. It gave off one steady, low beep and Cathy furrowed her brows. She inched closer to one of the buildings. The scanner did not change, only droned on in that same, low beep.

“That’s weird,” she muttered, walking back to them.

“So it is broken?” Catalina asked. 

Cathy shook her head. “Can you call Jenkins?” she asked, turning the device over again. “I need to check something.”

Catalina nodded and pulled out her phone. The scanner continued to beep.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: [@judging-seahorse](https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> lmao okie baii

**Author's Note:**

> [i made picrews for them lmao](https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/post/644149968502964224/graphic-design-is-not-my-strong-suit-anyway-here)
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: [@judging-seahorse](https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> lmao okie baii


End file.
